In recent years there has been a rapid generation of a large amount of structural information on human immunoglobulin (Ig) VH and VL genes. This knowledge has let to a better understanding of genomic organization. Ig gene repertoires during various stages of development and the expression of V genes in various B-cell diseases. For example, certain V gene segments are preferentially expressed during early development and later in various autoimmune and B-cell neoplasms. However, the reasons for this recurrent use of certain V genes are not understood by may involve both mechanistic (e.g. chromosomal location, regulation of transcription) and functional (e.g. antigen selection) reasons. With this question in mind, the proposed conference will bring together investigators to discuss topics of genomic organization. Ig V gene rearrangement, transcription and somatic mutation. B cell and Ig gene repertoire development. These topics have been selected because of their relevance to the interpretation of the multitude of Ig V gene studies int he various B cell disorders. The format of the conference will consist of formal presentations and a poster session of submitted abstracts. In addition, there will be three workshops after the poster, which are conductive to further scientific discussions.